cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Episodi di Law
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (2001 - 2002) * Per un pugno di diamanti (One) * L'arte della truffa (Art) * Appuntamento al buio con omicidio nel buio (Smothered) * La forza della fede (The Faithful) * Il re di cuori (Jones) * Senza volto (The Extra Man) * L'angelo della morte (Poison) * Un caso di coscienza (The Pardoner's Tale) * Il chirurgo estetico (The Good Doctor) * Nemici della mente (Enemy Within) * Il terzo cavaliere (The Third Horseman) * Folle d'amore (Crazy) * L'infiltrato (The Insider) * Sindrome di Stoccolma (Homo Homini Lupis) * Plagio (Semi-Professional) * Nostro padre, un eroe (Phantom) * Furia omicida (Seizure) * Ieri (Yesterday) * Figlia della mafia (Maledictus) * Il sergente di ferro (Badge) * Chi ha visto Erika? (Faith) * Uno sporco gioco di borsa (Tuxedo Hill) Seconda stagione (2002 - 2003) * Gli imbalsamatori (Dead) * Piccolo genio (Bright Boy) * Anti-tesi (Anti-Thesis) * Il fuoco dell’invidia (Best Defense) * Cineserie (Chinoiserie) * La pecorella smarrita (Malignant) * L’ombra del domani (Tomorrow) * Il pellegrino (The Pilgrim) * Falsi valori (Shandeh) * I conti non tornano (Con-Text) * Bagagli (Baggage) * L’hotel della discordia (Suite Sorrow) * Labirinti mentali (See Me) * Genio criminale (Probability) * Chi è il mostro (Monster) * Libertà a Cuba (Cuba Libre) * Potenza e onnipotenza (Cold Comfort) * Ladro di biciclette (Legion) * Un padre ingombrante (Cherry Red) * Senza paura (Blink) * L’onore della famiglia (Graansha) * Infezione d’amore (Zoonotic) * Polvere di morte (A Person of Interest) Terza stagione (2003 - 2004) * Ardore intrepido (Undaunted Mettle) * Gemelli (Gemini) * Oscuri presagi (The Gift) * Il sapore della vendetta (But Not Forgotten) * Un onesto assassino (Pravda) * Mappe mentali (Stray) * La morte nell’anima (A Murderer Among Us) * Siddharta (Sound Bodies) * Famiglia felice (Happy Family) * …Tutto un programma (F.P.S.) * La palla al balzo (Mad Hops) * Bisogno d’amore (Unrequited) * Danza mortale (Pas de Deux) * Scambio di etichette (Mis-Labeled) * Disturbi familiari (Shrink-Wrapped) * Il santo (The Saint) * Problemi di coscienza (Conscience) * Cavalli di razza (Ill-Bred) * Sete di potere (Fico Di Capo) * Alleviare il dolore (D.A.W.) * La vita perduta (Consumed) Quarta stagione (2004 - 2005) * Dipendenza (Semi-Detached) * Collezione postuma (The Posthumous Collection) * Bambole viventi (Want) * La grande barriera (Great Barrier) * La febbre dell'oro (Eosphoros) * Nel tunnel (In the Dark) * Sull'orlo del precipizio (Magnificat) * Argento vivo (Silver Lining) * La teoria del tutto (Inert Dwarf) * La casa dei sogni (View from Up Here) * Scacco matto (Gone) * Collezionisti (Collective) * Diritti violati Stress Position() * Bacco e Venere (Sex Club) * Amore di padre (Death Roe) * Estasi morale (Ex Stasis) * Incubi, ancora incubi (Shibboleth) * Vent'anni d'amore (The Good Child) * Morte di un angelo (Beast) * Senza via d'uscita (No Exit) * Caccia al tesoro (The Unblinking Eye) * Troppa ambizione (My Good Name) * Senza pietà (False-Hearted Judges) Quinta stagione (2005 - 2006) * Un volto dal passato (Grow) * Diamanti insanguinati (Diamond Dogs) * Il velo dell'inganno (Prisoner) * Un padre esemplare (Unchained) * Antichi peccati (Acts of Contrition) * Incubo senza fine (prima parte) (In the Wee Small Hours: Part 1) (1/2) * Incubo senza fine (seconda parte) (In the Wee Small Hours: Part 2) (2/2) * Il sogno di Frederick (Saving Face) * Prigioniero della paura (Scared Crazy) * Casa di bambola (Dollhouse) * Un uomo perfetto (Slither) * Funerali ad alta quota (Watch) * Ragnatela di bugie (Proud Flesh) * Wasichu (Wasichu) * Mamma ragno (Wrongful Life) * Il male dentro (Dramma Giocoso) * La ricerca della verità (Vacancy) * La vendetta degli spiriti (The Healer) * Tre miglia dalla costa (Cruise to Nowhere) * Per amore (To the Bone) * Il buon fratello (On Fire) * Padre e figli (The Good) Sesta stagione (2006 - 2007) * Il ritorno del maestro (Blind Spot) * Vero amore (Tru Love) * Lady sorriso (Siren Call) * La Croce di Malta (Maltese Cross) * Ritratto di famiglia (Bedfellows) * Masquerade (Masquerade) * Oltre la morte (Country Crossover) * Fantasmi di guerra (The War at Home) * Ragazzo prodigio (Blasters) * A qualsiasi costo (Weeping Willow) * Il gioiello del Punjab (Word's Fair) * Privilegi fatali (Privilege) * L'uomo in grigio (Albatross) * Nessuno ha visto niente Flipped() * La punizione divina (Brother's Keeper) * Complotto (30) * Tradizioni di famiglia (Players) * Silenzio (Silencer) * Il sogno di una vita (Rocket Man) * La ragazza dell'anno (Bombshell) * Fine del gioco (Endgame) * Arrivi e partenze (Renewal) Settima stagione (2007 - 2008) * Regolamento di conti (Amends) * Trappola (Seeds) * Il lupo e gli agnelli (Smile) * Paternità (Lonelyville) * Abissi (Dephts) * Cuori solitari (Courtship) * Una vita rubata (Self-made) * Bugie (Offense) * Inferno (Untethered) * I figli del barbiere (Senseless) * Purgatorio (Purgatory) * Lo sceneggiatore (Contract) * Affari di cuore (Betrayed) * Era scritto (Assassin) * In lista per morire (Please Note We are No Longer Accepting Letters of Recommendation from Henry Kissinger) * La lunga ombra delle bugie (Reunion) * Magia e morte (Vanishing Act) * Come un padre (Ten Count) * Amore virtuale (Legacy) * La banalità del male (Neighborhood Watch) * Estrema Unzione (Last Rites) * La cornice (Frame) Ottava stagione (2009) * Il degustatore di vini (Playing Dead) * Rockstar (Rock Star) * Crisi di identità (Identity Crisis) * Terapia di gruppo (In Treatment) * In tutta fedeltà (Faithfully) * Astoria Helen (Astoria Helen) * Amore e morte (Folie à Deux) * Un passato di gloria (The Glory That Was..) * La volontà del padre (Family Values) * Il fascino del palcoscenico (Salome in Manhattan) * Echi dal passato (Lady's Man) * Poeti (Passion) * Doppio inganno (All In) * L'assassino della porta accanto (Major Case) * Bello da morire (Alpha Dog) * Rivoluzione (Revolution) Nona stagione (2010) * Il prezzo del dovere 1° parte (Loyalty: Part 1) * Il prezzo del dovere 2° parte (Loyalty: Part 2) * Broad Channel * Delicate * Gods & Insects * Abel & Willing * Love Sick * Love on Ice * Traffic * Disciple * Lost Children of the Blood * True Legacy * The Mobster Will See You Now * Palimpsest * Inhumane Society * Three-In-One Decima stagione (2011) * Rispetto * The Consoler * Boots on the Ground * The Last Street in Manhattan * Trophy Wine * Cadaver * Icarus * To The Boy in the Blue Knit Cap Law & Order: Criminal Intent